school love
by drewlovemay
Summary: dit is een verhaal over may en drew
1. de hereniging

May wakker worden. schreuwd Moeder

AAAAAAH ik heb me verslapen. Zegt May geschrokken

May maakte zich snel klaar en ging op haar fiets naar haar nieuwe school. Het was een school voor coördinatoren en trainers met ervaaring. Ze hadden slaapkamers met een apparte badkamer en een klein keukentje. De slaapkamers waren groot genoeg voor 4 personen. Er is 1 probleempje. Op 1 kamer zullen 3 jongens komen te liggen en 1 meisje. May weet al dat zij dat meisje wordt. Ze vindt het niet erg zolang Blaziken maar bij haar is om haar te helpen als dat nodig is. May kwam aan bij het grote gebouw, stapte af, zette haar fiets weg en pakte haar spullen. Ze ging naar binnen.

Wat is het groot hier en zo te zien ben ik de eerste. Zei May.

Ze ging naar haar slaapkamer en koos een bed. Ze pakte haar spullen uit. Omdat ze op de 2e verdieping slaapt heeft ze er een klein balkonnetje bij. Ze haalde haar pokemon uit haar pokeballen en pakte haar gitaar en nam hem mee naar her balkon waar ze ging zitten en spelen.

Ondertussen bij haar kamergenoten.

Ik heb gehoord dat het nieuwe meisje bij ons slaapt. Zei Gary. Hopelijk is ze niet bitchy.

Gary's vrienden Drew en Paul knikte. Ze liepen in de richting van hun kamer en hoorde het spelen van een gitaar en een zingend meisje.

Drew grinnikte. Zo te horen is het een vrolijk meisje jongens.

De jongens gingen hun kamer in en keken verbaasd naar de grote en sterke pokemon die om de brunette heen zaten. De jongens kuchten en het meisje stopte met spelen. Ze keek verlegen en blozend op.

Hay ik ben May. Sorry voor dat jullie dat hebben moeten hooren.

Hoi ik ben Paul en dit zijn mijn 2 vrienen Gary en …..

Drew Hayden. Onderbrak may hem.

Drew zuchte en zei: weer z'n fangirl alleen deze slaapt in dezelfde kamer.

De deur werdt open gegooid. MAY DAAR BEN JE. Hijgte een blauwharig meisje.

Dawn! Zei May verbaasd.

May gaf haar vriendin een knuffel.

Ik ben zo blij dat ik je in al die jaren weer een keer zie. En ik ben ook blij dat ik niet deze kamer hoef te slapen. Grinnikte Dawn.

Wat bedoel je daarmee blauwhaartje? Vroeg Paul plagerig aan Dawn.

Ooh meneertje ik weet alles steld voor het eerst van zijn leven een vraag. Zei een bekende stem.

Misty! Riepen bijde meisjes en gaven hun vriendin een knuffel.

**May Maple** waar heb jij al die tijd gezeten? Vroeg Misty.

Thuis bij de gym van mijn pa. En ik moest nog alteid op Max passen. Zei May.

Ooooo dus daarom wist je wie ik Drew.

DUS JE WIST NIET MEER WIE IK BEN ? May was beledigd.

May kalm aan hij is je vast weer aan het pesten hee Andrew? Vroeg nog een bekende stem. Het was een meisje met lang licht roze haren.

Drew grijste. Ook leuk om jou weer eens te zien Solidad.

May lachte alleen maar naar haar andere vriendin.

Dawn keek vragend. Maar wacht eens even er zijn hier 4 meisjes Misty, May, Solidad en ik. Dan moet er nog 1 ontbreken.

We zijn nu compleet. Zei een meisje met rood kort haar.

Zoëy! Riep Dawn blooste alleen maar.


	2. het kamp

May wakker worden. schreuwd Moeder

AAAAAAH ik heb me verslapen. Zegt May geschrokken

May maakte zich snel klaar en ging op haar fiets naar haar nieuwe school. Het was een school voor coördinatoren en trainers met ervaaring. Ze hadden slaapkamers met een apparte badkamer en een klein keukentje. De slaapkamers waren groot genoeg voor 4 personen. Er is 1 probleempje. Op 1 kamer zullen 3 jongens komen te liggen en 1 meisje. May weet al dat zij dat meisje wordt. Ze vindt het niet erg zolang Blaziken maar bij haar is om haar te helpen als dat nodig is. May kwam aan bij het grote gebouw, stapte af, zette haar fiets weg en pakte haar spullen. Ze ging naar binnen.

Wat is het groot hier en zo te zien ben ik de eerste. Zei May.

Ze ging naar haar slaapkamer en koos een bed. Ze pakte haar spullen uit. Omdat ze op de 2e verdieping slaapt heeft ze er een klein balkonnetje bij. Ze haalde haar pokemon uit haar pokeballen en pakte haar gitaar en nam hem mee naar her balkon waar ze ging zitten en spelen.

Ondertussen bij haar kamergenoten.

Ik heb gehoord dat het nieuwe meisje bij ons slaapt. Zei Gary. Hopelijk is ze niet bitchy.

Gary's vrienden Drew en Paul knikte. Ze liepen in de richting van hun kamer en hoorde het spelen van een gitaar en een zingend meisje.

Drew grinnikte. Zo te horen is het een vrolijk meisje jongens.

De jongens gingen hun kamer in en keken verbaasd naar de grote en sterke pokemon die om de brunette heen zaten. De jongens kuchten en het meisje stopte met spelen. Ze keek verlegen en blozend op.

Hay ik ben May. Sorry voor dat jullie dat hebben moeten hooren.

Hoi ik ben Paul en dit zijn mijn 2 vrienen Gary en …..

Drew Hayden. Onderbrak may hem.

Drew zuchte en zei: weer z'n fangirl alleen deze slaapt in dezelfde kamer.

De deur werdt open gegooid. MAY DAAR BEN JE. Hijgte een blauwharig meisje.

Dawn! Zei May verbaasd.

May gaf haar vriendin een knuffel.

Ik ben zo blij dat ik je in al die jaren weer een keer zie. En ik ben ook blij dat ik niet deze kamer hoef te slapen. Grinnikte Dawn.

Wat bedoel je daarmee blauwhaartje? Vroeg Paul plagerig aan Dawn.

Ooh meneertje ik weet alles steld voor het eerst van zijn leven een vraag. Zei een bekende stem.

Misty! Riepen bijde meisjes en gaven hun vriendin een knuffel.

**May Maple** waar heb jij al die tijd gezeten? Vroeg Misty.

Thuis bij de gym van mijn pa. En ik moest nog alteid op Max passen. Zei May.

Ooooo dus daarom wist je wie ik was. Zei Drew.

DUS JE WIST NIET MEER WIE IK WAS? May was beledigd.

May kalm aan hij is je vast weer aan het pesten hee Andrew? Vroeg nog een bekende stem. Het was een meisje met lang licht roze haren.

Drew grijste. Ook leuk om jou weer eens te zien Solidad.

May lachte alleen maar naar haar andere vriendin.

Dawn keek vragend. Maar wacht eens even er zijn hier 4 meisjes Misty, May, Solidad en ik. Dan moet er nog 1 ontbreken.

We zijn nu compleet. Zei een meisje met rood kort haar.

Zoëy! Riep Dawn .Gary blooste alleen maar.

Wat is er Gary? Je bent zo rood als een chimchar. Zoëy giegelde.

Dat is niet waar! zei Gary. maar hij rende wel naar de badkamer om te kijken of het waar was.

* * *

><p>DAMES EN HEREN OVER EEN KWARTEER GAAN JULLIE NAAR JULLIE 1E KLAS. VANDAAG WORDT ER MAAR 2 LESUUR LES GEGEVEN. JE MAG VANDAAG OOK JE POKEMON MEE NAAR DE KLAS NEMEN ALS ZE MAAR IN HUN POKEBAL ZITTEN.<br>DE KAMERINDELING ZAL OOK NOG 1 KEER OM GEROEPEN WORDEN:

KAMER 3= ASH - BROCK - KENNY - HARLEY  
>KAMER 4=MAY - PAUL - DREW - GARY<br>KAMER 5=MISTY - SOLIDAD - DAWN - ZOËY

(dit werdt omgeroepen maar dat snappen jullie wel denk ik.)


End file.
